Cobarde o no?
by Sakurith
Summary: La maestra anuncia que tendran una obra de teatro llamada La bella durmiente Pero resulta que zim es la princesa y Dib el principe, ¿Se daran el beso final de la obra?...ZADR
1. Chapter 1

**_Este es mi primer fan fiction de invasor zim, Espero que les guste nn_.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una mañana todos estaban es el escuela, y como siempre surgía las mismas discusiones entre Dib. y zim

Dib: Tengo pruebas de que zim es un alíen¡¡¡

Zim: Asqueroso humano¡¡¡¿ Que pruebas tienes según tu?

Dib: Por favor maestra déjeme mostrárselas , las tengo grabada en este CD (Muestra su CD a todos)

Maestra: ¿Otra vez con tus tontos CD?

Dib: Por favor maestra, Le aseguro que esta vez lo tengo grabado.

Maestra. Esta bien , pon uno de tus entupidos videos.

Dib pone el cd , y en el contenía una grabación de Dib. cuando era pequeño , al cual causa risas ante todos.

Dib: ¿Pero que demonios paso? Yo lo tenia aquí grabado¡¡¡

Maestra: Mejor siéntate ya Dib.

Dib voltea a ver a zim y este le sonríe maliciosamente, sacando su CD destrozado.

Dib: Me las pagaras zim¡¡

Maestra; Cállate dib¡¡¡¡, Alumnos el estupido consejo de alumnos quiere que hagamos una actividad en grupo lo cual este salón le toco hacer una obra de teatro. El titulo de la obra será "LA Bella durmiente", Por favor tomen un papelito. ¡!!Y no hagan trampas¡¡¡

Todos se dirigieron a tomar un papelito incluyendo zim y dib.

Maestra: Ahora abran su papelito y díganme quienes son el príncipe y al princesa

Dib al igual que zim abren el papel y descubren que…

Dib: Yo soy el príncipe

Niña: Dib es el príncipe? Que asco…

Todos: SIII Qua asco¡¡¡

Maestra: Cállense y díganme ya quien es la princesa.

Zim: Aquí en mi papel dice princesa.

Dib: ¿Qué?¡¡¡¡¡¡ Tu eres la princesa¡¡¡

Zim: Que estas sordo tonto humano?¡¡¡

Maestra: Ya tenemos a la princesa y el príncipe.

Dib: Pero no puede hacer eso, L princesa debería ser una chica no un alíen¡¡¡

Maestra: Este concurso se izo al azar para que fuera mas justo¡¡¡ Y te callas¡¡¡

La maestra les da el libreto a todos de la obra.

Maestra: Practiquen sus diálogos porque este viernes será la obra. ¡!!!y mas les vale que no aya problemas¡¡¡ (Viendo a Dib).

Al salir del escuela Dib se va corriendo apara alcanzara a zim

Dib: Oye tu¡¡

Zim. ¿Por qué me sigues estupido humano? ¿Qué quieres?¡¡¡¡

Dib: Porque no me ayudaste con lo de la obra ¿Acabo si quieres ser la princesa?

Zim: Me da igual..

Dib: No te molesta la escena del final entre la princesa y el príncipe?

Zim: ¿a que escena te refieres?¡¡¡ Te lo ordeno¡¡

Dib: ¿Qué nunca leíste el cuento de la bella durmiente?

Zim: Por supuesto que no¡¡¡¡ Eso es una tonta obra humana¡¡¡

Dib: Ahora entiendo porque no te quejaste.

Zim: Ahora explícame a que escena te refiere?

Dib: Solamente lee el libreto zim¡¡¡¡

Dib se va, mientras que zim se queda pensando, después de un rato dib se encontraba en su cuarto cuando de repente siente que alguien empuja fuertemente se puerta.

Zim: ASQUEROSO HUMANO¡¡¡ No me dijeron que iba a ver un beso entre tu y yo?¡¡¡

Dib: Porque crees que trataba de detener a la maestra¡¡

Zim: Vamos ahora mismo con la maestra humana¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim y dib van a la casa de la maestra

Dib: Maestra venimos a que nos cambien el papel de la obra

Zim: De ningún modo besare a este humano¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: Como si yo quisiera besarme con un tonto irken¡¡

Zim: Deja de insultarme ser inferior¡¡¡¡¡¡

Maestra: CALLENSE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ De ningún modo les cambiare el papel¡¡

Dib. Entonces renuncio¡¡

Maestra: No pueden renunciar o me encargare de que ambos sufran grandes torturas y los trasladare al kinder¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ -----------Plaaffffffffffffffffff cierra la puerta-----

Dib: ¿Piensa reprobarnos? Que truco mas sucio TT

Zim: JAH¡¡¡ Ami no me pueden obligar , Si quiero salirme me salgo y no me importa si me reprueba o no mujajaja.

Dib: Cobarde..

Zim: ¿Qué me as dicho?¡¡

Dib: Eres un cobarde zim, prefieres huir que enfrentarlo..

Zim: silencio

Dib: As lo que quieras zim , pero…Yo no voy a huir, yo are la obra. (Se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar)

Zim: Oye tu asqueroso humano¡¡¡¡¡¡ DETENTE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Pero dib siguió caminado, ignorando lo que decía zim…

Zim:: DETENTE HUMANO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡…

Dib:……

Continuara………………………….


	2. Chapter 2

Dib se dio al media vuelta y se dirigió a su casa, entro a su cuarto y cerro al puerta. Pero lo que no contaba es que zim lo estaba siguiendo de un solo golpe abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia dib

Zim: Ami nadie me llama cobarde¡¡¡

Dib: Perdona pero eso eres zim , un cobarde.

Zim: silencio¡¡

Dib: Cobarde

Zim: Dije que te callaras¡¡

Dib: Es obvio que eres un cobarde zim , tu prefieres huir que enfrentártelo, me das lastima.

Zim: Ya veras tonto humano , que iré a esa obra de humanos y me aprenderé totalmente el folleto

Dib: ¿Qué ahí lo del beso zim?.

Zim: (Apenado) Yo..Te lo daré

Ddib: No te atreves.

Zim: Que si¡¡

Dib: Que no¡¡

Zim empuja a dib hacia la pared y coloca sus brazos de lado de el, dejándolo atrapado.

Zim: Cuanto apuestas humano¡¡

Dib: No te atreves

Zim: ¿Quieres averiguarlo a que no me atrevo a besarte?¡¡

Zim se acerca asía dib , quedando unos cuantos milímetros de su boca , cuando entra gaz al cuarto.

Gaz: oye dib la cena esta lista...(ve a zim)..así que no tardes.

Tal acción hizo que zim al igual que dib se pusieran súper rojos, zim se dio la vuelta apenado y se dirigió a al puerta.

Zim: Nos vemos en los ensayos dib (Se va)

Dib quedo petrificado en la misma posición en la que zim lo había dejado, pensando en lo que había pasado ase momento ¿Acaso zim lo iba a besar enserio?, Dib bajo las escaleras y se sentó junto a gaz y su padre.

Gaz: Porque tardaste tanto dib?

Dib: No me tarde mucho

Gaz: Claro que si, que no vez que papa esta por fin comiendo con nosotros TT

Profesor membrana: Hola hijo, que sorpresa

Dib: ¿papa? ¿Qué haces aquí, no tenias trabajo pendiente?

Profesor membrana: Tenia unos minutos libres , así que aproveche para cenar con ustedes¡¡, Y díganme como estuvo su día.

Gaz: Nada fuera de lo normal.

Profesor membrana: Que ahí de ti hijo ¿Te paso algo interesante hoy?.

Dib: Bueno..yo

Gaz: Dib ara una obra en su salón

Profesor membrana: una obra eh, ¿Cómo se llamara? ¿Qué papel te toco dib?

Dib: Emm yo O///O

Gaz: El titulo es la bella durmiente , y dib es el príncipe.

Profesor membrana: Conque serás el príncipe eh, ¿Quién es la princesa?

Dib: No gaz¡¡¡

Gaz: ...Es...

Dib: Noooo¡¡

Gaz: Es zim

Profesor calamitus: ¿El niño verde que dib acusa de ser un alien?

Gaz: Si.

Dib: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Gaz: Toda la escuela lo sabe

Dib: QUE¡¡¡ NOOO¡¡

TIC TIC TIC

Profesor calamitus: Ya tengo que irme hijos, Y dib buena suerte con al aparte del beso hijo (Se va)

Dib: Gaz¡¡ ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a papa?

Gaz: No lo se. Quería decir algo vergonzoso de alguien.

Dib: ¿Qué?¡¡ TT.

Gaz: Me voy a mi cuarto.

Dib: Ach¡¡

Gaz: Suerte con el beso con zim¡¡

Dib: No puedo¡¡

Gaz: tienes que hacerlo o si no te reprobaran y tendrás largas torturas.

Dib: Lo se pero... Espera un segundo ¿Como supiste eso?

Gaz: Tengo mis fuentes. Se muy bien que tu al igual que zim, no tendrán ninguna problema con eso.

Dib: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ggaz: Olvídalo. Buenas noches. ( Se va a su cuarto)

Dib: ¿Qué abra querido decir con eso?...

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**GRACIAS INVADER CRISS TUS COMENTARIOS ASEN QUE LE ECHE CADA VEZ AMAS GANAS A ESTE FAN FICS nn, Veras son gran fan de dib y zim lo cual me encanta esribir y dibujar sobre ellos lo cual me gustaria que vieras mi pagina y le das clic a mi gallery , aquí esta mi comic de zim y dib nn:**

**MI PAGINA:**

http://sakurith. DE COMIC:

PAGINA 1

PAGINA 2

PAGINA 3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al siguiente dia todos entraron a clase donde ensayaban las escena de la obra de teatro , pero sin embrago zim no se podía decir que era un excelente actor nnU

Maestra: Por ultima vez zim , DI VIEN TUIS DIALOGOS¿¿¿¿¡¿¿¡

Zim: Que no ve que es lo que estoy asiendo?, Lo que pasa es que solo estoy añadiendo fragmentos de mi gran talento

Dib: ¿Cual talento zim?

Zim: Cállate miserable humano¡¡¡¡

Dib: Eres un pesimo¿¿¿¿¡¿

Zim: Cállate¿¡¿

La maestra se acerca a ambos y los golpea con su cuaderno

Maestra: Cierren el pico. Ahora Vamos a ensayar la parte del baile de cenicienta y el príncipe, DIB ZIM, ACERQUENSE¿¿¿

Dib se acerca lentamente a zim, para tomarlo de las manos para comenzar a bailar, pero zim al ver lo que iba a cometer dib da un salto.

Zim: ¡Q..Que estas asiendo humano?

Dib: Solo trataba de tomarte la mano, para poder Ensayar  la obra.

Zim: Ah bueno...

Dib toma de la mano de zim, y lo acerca lentamente hacia el quedando cuerpo a cuerpo , causando un leve sonrojo por parte de ambos.

Maestra: QUe esperan? Ahora BAILEN¿¿¿¿

Dib no bailaba nada mal , pero sin embargo zim bailaba torpemente lo cual varias ocasiones le daba un gran pisotón a dib.

Dib: Auu ZIM¡¡¡¡ Ten mas cuidado?, Tonto irken.

Zim: Cállate insignificante insecto¡¡

Dib: Sabia que eras malo , pero por lo que veo eres peor

Zim: Cállate solo fue un simple descuido

3 segundos después

Dib: AUUUU ZIM¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Lo estas asiendo apropósito?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim: Me encantaría hacerlo a propósito estupido humano , pero esta vez no lo ago a propósito¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: Mentiroso¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim: Cállate¡¡¡¡

Dib: Mentiroso mentiroso¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Maestra: Pueden salir, Zim dib espero que todo salga perfecto en la obra o sus vidas quedaran destrozadas TT (Se va misteriosamente)

Dib: Auuu me saldrán ampollas por esto.

Zim: Eres demasiado devil Dib, Me da lastima tu resistencia.

Dib: A mi me da lastima tu torpeza TT.

Zim: Pero no me voy a rendir dib, faltan 2 días para la obra , y te aseguro que tendrás resultados satisfactorios

Dib: JAH¡ Pruébalo?, Si te acobardas o no…………….

Zim le da una mirada de desprecio a dib y después se da la vuelta para dirigirse a su morada , donde lo esperaba un gir

Gir: HOLA¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim: Gir por milésima vez, RECOJE ESTA COMIDA HUMANA¡¡¡¡¡¡

Gir: Pero es deliciosa¡¡¡¡¡ TACO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿

Zim se sienta en el sillón y muestra una mirada preocupada, lo cual por curiosidad gir le pregunta:

Gir: ¿Qué pasa?

Zim: Nada

Gir: Que pasa?¡¡

Zim: No es nada¡¡¡

Gir: DIMELO¡¡¡¡¡ O COME TACO¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim: esta bien pero Aleja esa basura de mi¡¡¡

Gir: Bien nn

Zim: Lo que pasa es que en la escuela humana vamos a hacer una obra de teatro de la cenicienta, lo cual me toco el papel de la princesa y dib el principe, y ahí una escena ñeque el príncipe y la princesa……

Gir: Se dan besitos y bailan¡¡

Zim: Si asi e…Espera un minuto ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Gir: Lo vi en la tele¡¡¡¡

Zim: El punto es que yo no se bailar ni tampoco eh…B..besado a alguien -////-

Gir le dio una sonrisa

GIr: Yo te ayudare¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim: ¿Me ayudaras? ¿Cómo'

Gir: Se bailar muy bien¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Te enseñare a a cambio de tener waffles nn

Gir ayudo a zim toda la noche a bailar mientras que en la casa de dib este se encontraba recostado sobre su cama.

Dib: Me pregunto si zim a besado a alguien O.O ¿?...WAAAAAA ¿en que estoy pensando? Eso no debería de importarme tanto si a o no besado a alguien ……..

Guarda un minuto de silencio

Dib: A pesar de que hemos sido enemigos durante tanto tiempo yo…¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Por qué deseo el momento que llegue la obra?...Será ¿porque será mi oportunidad de acercarme mas a el?...Ya no se que pensar ……………

ERES UN TONTO IRKEN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

En ese momento escucha como si algo entrara de su ventana, al mirar descubre a zim que no traía su disfraz de humano.

Zim: Miserable humano a quien llamas TONTO IRKEN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: Z..Zim ¿Qué estas asiendo aquí? ¿Me estabas espiando?

Zim: Claro que no humano, acabo de llegar para darte una mis demostraciones artísticas

Dib: ¿Demostraciones artísticas? ¿A que te refieres?...

Zim pone música y toma del brazo de dib y lo pega junto a el quedando cuerpo a cuerpo.

Dib: Z..Zim

Zim empieza a bailar con dib, quien no podía esperar para enseñarle a dib lo que había aprendido ese mismo dia, Sin embargo zim estaba algo avergonzado y se le podía notar porque el color verde se tornaba rojo. Dib se sentía raro al tener un gran contacto hacia zim, Lo cual por estar ambos sonrojados ambos bailaron torpemente. Al terminar la música ambos se detuvieron, zim traía la cabeza hacia bajo para que dib no notara lo sonrojado que estaba lo cual impidiendo que dib lo viera a los ojos.

Dib: Z..zim

Zim: (Aun con la cabeza abajo) ¿Qué?

Dib: La música se acabo

Zim: ¿y?

Dib: Bueno es que aun seguimos abrazados

Zim..s..si

Dib: Entonces…..¿Porque no queremos soltarnos?

Zim: No lo se…

Dib: Zim ¿Estas bien?

Zim se voltea para atrás dándole la espalda a dib, para que este no notara lo avergonzado que estaba , pero lo que zim no se abia percatado esque dib podia verlo por un espejo que tenia justo enfrente de su cama , antes de que dib dijiera algo, zim se marcho, Dejando un dib confundido.

CONTINURA……………………..


	4. Chapter 4

Zim se retiro del cuarto de dib, dejando a dib con una gran duda en su mente ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Que fue esa sensación que tuvo al estar a lado de zim?.

Mientras que en la casa de zim, zim llego a su casa y entro a su casa sin decir ni una sola palabra, se aproximo a dirigirse a su sótano secreto y sentarse en un silla. Pensativo y confundido. Las imágenes de dib bailando con el se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, Esa extraña sensación que sintió al estar a su lado. era desconocida para el. Pero la verdadera pregunta es...¿Que significo aquella rara sensación?. Lo mas seguro es que, era una sensación que jama sabia experimentado antes.

Al dia siguiente zim al llegar al salón levanto su mirada y vio un dib sentado en su escritorio, en ese momento dib volteo a ver a zim provocando que zim desvié su mirada rápidamente. En ese momento la maestra da un anuncio

Maestra: Atención mocosos¡¡, Acabo de encontrar un persona quien se ara cargo del bestiario de la obra.

En ese momento entra…

Gaz: Yo are sus tontos trajes

Dib: ¡!!!!QUE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Gaz ¿Qué ases aquí?

Gaz: Que estas sordo dib , yo are sus entupidos trajes, a cambio de un ,magnifico 10.

Dib: Pero no puedes¡¡ O.O

Gaz: Cállate dib¡¡¡

Maestra: Ahora todos pónganse y ensayen la obra quiero que sea PERFECTA. (Desaparece misteriosamente)

Dib: ¿Pero ni siquiera sabes coser?

Gaz: Si se coser , pero nunca me as visto hacerlo TT

Zim: Jijiji

Dib: ¿De que te ries zim?

Zim: Que aternecedor¡¡¡ 2 hermanos humanos juntos

Dib: Eso no es gracioso , ¿sabes lo que ella puede hacer con nuestros trajes?, Cosas vergonzosas¡¡¡¡¡

Zim: Me das lasti…..Espera un minuto dib acabas de decir ¿"Nuestros trajes"?

Dib: TT SI, "Nuestros trajes"

Zim: O.O…

Dib: TT

Zim: Mas te vale que tu hermana no haga mi estupido traje vergonzoso¡¡

Dib: No me digas a mi zim , dile a ella

Zim: Ella es tu hermana menor dib y tu eres el mayor ¿Qué no deberías mandar?

Dib: No es cualquier hermana menor zim , Se trata de alguien que estará dispuesta a avergonzarnos en especial a mi¡¡¡¡

Zim: As algo¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: Que no ves que eso es lo que intento hacer?, Ya es suficiente con que me avergonzó con mi padre de lo del BESO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

ZIM: O.O

Dib: O.OU

Zim: ¿Qué?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: Gaz ya lo sabia y se lo contó todo a mi padre

En ese momento zim se sonroja la cual dib se da cuenta

Dib: Zim ¿Te sonrojaste?

Zim: No seas ridículo¡¡

Dib: Pero tus mejillas estan coloradas

Zm: Debe porque tengo calor (Desvia la mirada)

Dib al ver la reacción que izo zim, le pareció que zim se veía muy bonito que soltó una leve risita y sin darse cuenta dijo algo mas…

Dib: Jaja Zim te ves tan lindo así….

…………………………………………..

Dib al enterarse de lo acaba de decir dio un salto y se sonrojo como nunca, En especial zim , que incluso se notaba fácilmente.

Zim: ¿Q..Que dijiste?

Dib: A yo este…Bueno…---Maldición que dije¡¡----

Zim: O///O

Dib: Es que yo..quise decir que…bueno…Tu..Causaste Un poco de ternura y…y……

Zim: ¿Cause ternura?

Dib: Pues…

Gaz: Que inmaduro son ustedes 2

Dib da un gran salto mortal

Dib: Gaz¡¡ ¿Qué haces aquí?

Gaz: eh estado aquí desde el principio..

Dib: Que¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim: Humana insolente¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Como te atreves a aparecer así¡¡

Gaz: Ustedes 2 son tan inmaduros que ni siquiera se dan cuenta de lo que sienten..

Zim y dib: ¿Lo que sentimos?

Gaz: Olvídenlo, ya se darán cuenta, (Se voltea y se va)

Zim: Tu hermana cada día es mas rara Dib.

Dib: S..si

CONTINUARA……..


	5. Chapter 5

En ese momento sonó la campana para la salida pero la maestra detuvo a dib y a zim.

Maestra: Eh notado que ustedes 2 , no están mostrando la suficiente dedicación a ala obra por lo tanto ambos se quedaran después de clase asta aunque se sepan a ala perfección sus libretos

Dib: Pero maestra, después de clase sale mi programa paranormal, No puedo perdérmelo¡¡¡¡

Zim: Yo también estoy ocupado , y no es por alguna invasión que planee ni nada por el estilo.

Maestra: Pues que lastima me dan los dos TT………SE QUEDARAN DESPUES DE CLASE Y PUNTO. (Vuelve a desaparecer misteriosamente nnU)

Dib: Oh genial¡¡¡ ahora tendré que quedarme después de clase contigo TT

Zim: Crees que a mi me gusta eso?, Quedarme con un humano toda la noche¡¡¡¡

Dib: T…toda la noche? O.O

Zim: O//O -----DEMONIOS¡¡-----

Dib: M..mejor vamos a ensayar.

Zim .si.

YA ENSAYANDO……

Dib: Ahora tienes que dirigirte a la rueca y pincharte el dedo. (Mientras lee el libreto)

Zim: PINCHARME EL DEDO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Es una trampa tuya?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿

Dib: No, Lo dice en el libreto zim TT

Zim: Ya lo sabia, Solo estaba probándote..

Dib: Bien, Ahora hazlo.

Zim: ¡!!Me estas mandado????¡¡¡¡¡¡ Como te atreves¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: No te estoy mandando zim¡¡¡¡¡ Solamente estoy diciendo los diálogos TT

Zim: Esta bien , Esta bien..

Dib: ¿Y?

Zim: No me apresures¡¡¡

Dib: No te estoy apresurando, lo que pasa es que eres muy lento.

Zim: Lento¡¡¡ ¿yo? Sabes con quien estas ablando yo soy zim venido de las magnificas tropas irken quien…………

1 HORA DESPUES………

Dib: ¿Ya acabaste? Por que perdimos mucho tiempo TT.

Zim: Ya estoy listo (Se dirige a la rueca.

Dib: Ahora pínchate el dedo

Zim: Enseguida

Dib: No es tan difícil¡¡¡¡

Zim: Ya lo se¡¡

Dib: Zim acaso ¿Le tienes miedo a las agujas?

Zim: No seas tonto dib , Yo no le tengo miedo a nada…..

Accidentalmente zim resbala y se pincha con la aguja el brazo

Zim: WAAAAAAAAA MI SKIDISPUNCH¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿

Dib: Zim¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Qué paso?

Zim: POR ESO DETESTO LAS AGUJAS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿

Dib: Déjame ver ese brazo

Zim levanta el brazo de zim para ver su herida

Dib: Afortunadamente no es algo grabe, ven vamos a la enfermería. (Intenta levantarlo)

Zim: Yo puedo levantarme solo¡¡¡ y no necesito una enfermería¡¡¡¡

Dib: Pero si no curo tu herida se infecta zim.

Zim: No crees que los irkens somos tan débiles¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: Deja de acerté del rogar y vamos

Zim: No¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: Con un Demo……..

Dib levanta a zim cargándolo en brazos para llevárselo a al enfermería

Zim: ¿Q..que estas asiendo? Bájame¡¡¡¡¡¡ (Sonrojado)

Dib: No te voy a bajar asta que vallamos a la enfermería

Zim: Es una especie de trampa?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: No, Ahora resígnate y deja de moverte…………Irken avergonzado nn

Lo mira tiernamente mientras que zim casi explota de lo avergonzado…

CONTINURA……….


	6. Chapter 6

Dib se dirigió a la enfermería y como ya era tarde no había nadie, dib dejo a zim en la camilla.

Zim: Que intentas hacer humano¡¡¡

Dib: Curarte la herida zim , voy por el botiquín.

Zim: ¿Botiquín?

Dib: Si botiquín , donde ahí medicinas, vedas y esas cosas

Saca el alcohol del botiquín

Zim: Que es ese liquido extraño¡¡¡¡¡¡ Planeas algo¡¡¡

Dib: Siempre tienes que exagerar todo zim?, Es solamente alcohol desinfectara tu herida.

Zim: Me niego a que me pongas eso¡¡

Dib: Porque eres tan terco?, Solo trato de curarte

Zim: Pues no necesito tu ayuda¡¡

……………………

Dib: así? Como quieres solo intentaba ayudarte, pero tu ni confías en ti mismo.

Le deja el alcohol en la mesa y s da la media vuelta

Zim: Espera¡¡¡¡¡¡ Aun no hemos terminado

Dib: Ya terminamos zim

Zim: ¿Cómo que ni confió en mi mismo? EXPLICATE¡¡¡¡

Dib: Entiendo que fuiste entrenado y esas cosas para protegerte a ti mismo, pero..¿Tienes que desconfiar a cada rato de mi?, Se que somos enemigos pero por una vez me gustaría que tuvieras tan solo un poco de confianza en mi, pero al parecer eso no te importa.

Zim: Desconfió en ti, porque quizás algún día me apuñales por la espalda¡¡

Dib: Zim yo no aria eso..

Zim: Y porque no? Tu claramente lo dijiste somos enemigos.

Dib: Entiendo lo que dije mas sin embargo si te apuñalara por la espalda no seria una pelea junta zim, y yo odio las trampas, lo cual no me voy a acobardar por eso.

Zim: …..

Dib: Olvídalo quieres, Me voy de aquí.

Zim: ESPERA¡¡¡¡¡¡ Quizás tengas algo de razón dib humano así que dejare que me pongas ese alcohol del que hablas

Dib: ¿Qué?

Zim: Que quieres que se me infecte la herida¡¡¡¡ Hazlo rápido

Dib: Esta bien , Esta bien.

Agarra el frasco de alcohol

Dib: Quizás te arda un poco zim pero..

Zim: No importa solo échame ese liquido humano¡¡

Dib agarra el brazo de zim y le echa el alcohol, lo cual zim lanza un gritito y abraza con fuerza a dib.

Zim: Esto arde mucho¡¡¡¡

Dib: Te lo dije zim, Mas sin embrago esto desinfectara tu herida. ¿Estas bien?

Zim: Es creo….

Dib: Que bueno, Solo espero que te recuperes.

Zim: Oye dib

Dib: si?

Zim: Quería preguntarte sobre aquello que me dijiste en clase

Dib: ¿A que cosa te refieres? Hoy te dije muchas cosas

Zim: Me refiero a lo que dijiste de…

Dib: ¿?

Zim: Cuando dijiste que me veía lindo

Dib: A..a..eso..

Zim: ¿A que te referías con eso?

Dib: Bueno yo… Es que.. siendo sincero la verdad es que lucias muy lindo así zim.

Zim: ¿Lucia lindo?

Dib: S..si.

Zim: ¿Y eso te gusto dib?

Dib: Si…..

……………..

………………

…………………………………..

Zim: Dib…

Dib: ¿SI?

Zim: ¿Por qué tu corazón esta latiendo muy fuerte?

Dib: No lo se zim. Pero mi corazón no es el único que late tan fuerte…

Zim: Así…Quizás es porque aun seguimos abrazados.

Dib: Jjaja creo que si

Zim: Entonces ¿Por qué mis brazos no quieren soltarte dib?

Dib: No lo se..Pero ni yo quiero que tu me sueltes zim……

En ese momento timbra el reloj de dib , lo cual asusta a ambos y medio se se separan.

Dib: Ya son las 1:00?, Paso el tiempo volando

Zim: Eso creo.

Zim quien se encontraba sentado en la camilla y dib quien estaba frente a frente a la mirada de dib , ambos se miraron por unos minutos pero esta fue desviada por la mirada de zim. Dib se separo lentamente de zim.

Dib: Será mejor que nos vallamos

Zim: Esta bien.

Ambos salieron del escuela y caminaron juntos para ir a sus respectivas casas , el camino fue silencioso mas sin embargo fue un ambiente agradable y tranquilo. Dib decidió romper el silencio.

Dib: Hoy avanzamos mucho con lo de la obra.

Zim: Así es….

…………………………….

Dib: Emm… ¿Cómo esta tu herida?

Zim: Ya no me duele nada. Mañana estará mejor.

Dib: Me alegra escuchar eso…..

Dib acompaño zim a su casa, zim abrió la puerta de su casa pero antes de entrar le dio una sonrisa tierna y tranquila a dib, después entro. Dib devolvió su sonrisa y se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su casa , alisto su cama y se recostó en ella, recordando lo que paso ase un momento. Gracias a ello pudo llegar finalmente a una respuesta que le intrigaba saber, una palabra fácil y sencilla que sentía asía zim……AMOR.

CONTINUARA………


	7. Chapter 7

Faltaba un día para la obra y todos se estaban preparando, incluso esa mañana….

Gaz: Oye dib, dile a tu amigo el rarito que venga a casa después de clases

Dib: ¿Amigo rarito? Te refieres a zim

Gaz: Así es.

Dib: ¿Para que lo quieres?

Gaz: Necesito medirlos para el vestuario.

Dib: Emm esta bien.

Gaz: ¿ Ya estas listo para esa obra dib?

Dib: Un poco, es que….

Gaz: Te preocupa la escena del beso

Dib: ¿Cómo supiste?, Bueno como sea, es que no se si este listo..

Gaz: No seas exagerado dib , solo será un beso rápido y ya.

Dib: Si pero..Zim es mi enemigo y…

Gaz: ¿Estas seguro que es solamente tu enemigo?

Dib: ¿A que te refieres?

Gaz: Ustedes 2 han peleado desde hace tiempo, y se an amenazado en destruirse, pero sin embargo siguen juntos.

Las palabras de gaz tenían mucho sentido, Zim contaba con miles de armas que fácilmente destruirían a dib, pero sin embargo este solo lo atacaba con cosas absurdas ¿Por qué razón zim no acaba de una vez a dib? ¿De que le sirve tantas armas si solo ataca con cosas absurdas? ¿Será porque oculta algo? ¿Qué le ah tenido algún afecto? O simplemente porque no quiere hacerle daño. Gaz desde ase tiempo sabia que zim era un alíen pero ella simplemente decidió ignorarlo , ya que zim no era un invasor muy fuerte que digamos, Tanta rivalidad entre su hermano y zim simplemente solo llegaba aun simple empate.

En la escuela todos se preparaban para el gran día de la obra, armaban el escenario,, ensayaban sus diálogos y armaban los últimos detalles. Durante los días de practica se vio una mejora, en especial para zim que anteriormente se equivocaba o cambiaba los diálogos, La forma de actuar de dib era única ya que mostraba mucho sentimiento a la hora de actuar en la obra que incluso fue ganado algunas cuantas admiradoras.

Después de un largo ensayo todos salieron temprano de la obra

Dib: Oye zim, Gaz quiere medirnos para el vestuario

Zim : ¿Y?

Dib: Que tenemos que ir a mi casa para que nos mida.

Zim: Esta bien… Mas te vale que no me pongas una trampa dib.

Dib: Ya vas a comenzar TT

Zim: Solo lo decía, Vamos a tu casa , para mostrarte dib que no soy cobarde.

En la Casa de Dib

Gaz: Ahora ustedes dos, quítense la camiseta

Zim: ¿QUEE?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: ¿Para que?

Gaz: Lo vi en la televisión , Es para medirlos mejor. Así que háganlo

Zim: NUNCA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Gaz: QUITATELO¡¡

Zim: JAMAS MISERABLE HUMANA¡¡¡¡¡¡

Gaz: QUE TE LO QUITES¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim: (Gulp) Esta bien

Gaz: Esta bien , iré por la cinta de medir..

Dib se quito su playera , pero cuando zim se quito la suya causo un gran sonrojo por parte de dib, Su piel era verde como si cara y se notaba que en realidad era una persona frágil, Causando una cierta ternura en el. Zim noto aquella expresión de dib

Zim. ¿Qué pasa?

Dib: N…Noo.. No es nada.

Zim: ¿Seguro? (Se acerca a dib)

Dib: S..Si..

Zim al notar que dib empezaba sonrojarse al ver a zim sin su playera, Este se le acerco juguetonamente y puso su mano sobre el pecho de dib.

Zim: Entonces porque estas tan apenado dib?, Te da pena verme así?.

Dib: No..N..No.. Que te ase pensar en eso (Con voz temblorosa)

Zim: ¿Enserio?

Se le acerca a un mas y lo mira juguetonamente casi tirándolo al sofá cuando de repente entra gaz con la cinta de medir y ve tal hazaña XD.

Gaz: ¿Interrumpo algo? O ¿quieren qué los deje solos?

Zim da un gran salto y se sonroja como nunca dib se queda congelado.

Gaz: Dejen de ser tan inmaduros, y quédense quietos para medirlos.

Gaz midió a zim y dib

Gaz: Ya tengo sus medidas, ahora pónganse la playera. (Se va)

Zim: Por fin termino (Se pone se playera)

Dib: Si (Se pone su playera)

Zim: Emm oye dib.

Dib: Zim, ¿Qué pasa?

Zim: Yo te quería agradecer por lo de ayer.

Dib: Agradecerme a mi?

Zim: Que no escuchaste¡¡?, No lo voy a volver a repetir.

Dib: Si te escuche zim, es solo que….¿Es raro que tu te disculpes conmigo?

Zim: Bueno quisas un poco (Mientras ase un puchero)

Dib: y ¿Cómo esta tu brazo?

Zim: Esta bien, Al parecer ese liquido humano logro desinfectarme.

Dib: Eso es porque confiaste en mi zim

Zim: (Sonrojado) S..Supongo.

Dib: Zim…Yo….Si no quieres esta en la obra lo entiendo.

Zim: ¿A que te refieres?, En primer lugar tu dijiste que si no lo hacia seria un cobarde.

Dib: Lo se…Pero eh descubierto que…En muchas cosas no eres cobarde zim.

Zim: Te agradezco que admitas mi superioridad

Dib: ¿Superioridad?

Zim: Si..Superioridad.

Dib: Supongo que ya no quedras terminar la obra ¿Cierto?

Zim al escuchar aquello interpreto otra cosa , el pensó que dib no quería que zim actuara cerca de el, quisas por vergüenza, por odio o por repugnancia al beso, Eso izo que zim se enojara.

Zim: Ahora entiendo todo dib¡¡¡ Pues déjame decirte que nunca quise hacer la obra, Pero como as admitido que no so cobarde, Me voy a retirar ¿Estas feliz?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: ¿De que estas ablando zim?

Zim: Se a la perfección que quisas te causo repugnancia, es por eso que me veías ase rato y porque admitiste que no soy cobarde¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: Zim, eso no es……….

Zim: SILENCIO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Yo me voy de aquí¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim da una patada a la puerta y se va enfadado, Mientras que dib esta confundido por lo que había sucedido ase rato, Acaso… ¿Zim le tenia afecto a dib?...

CONTINUARA…………..


	8. Chapter 8

Les agradezco mucho a todos los que siguen mi fanfics¡¡¡¡¡No saben como me asen feliz ver reviews tan bonitos jeje.

http://sakurith. salio enfadado y por supuesto dib lo siguió asta su casa, dib azoto la puerta de la casa de zim y la encerró.

Zim: Que estas asiendo?¡¡¡¡ LARGO DE AQUÍ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: Esta vez no te dejare ir zim , hasta que aclaremos todo¡¡¡

Zim: INSOLENTE HUMANO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Tienes el descaro de ofenderme¡¡¡¡¡ y aun así ¿Quieres aclarar todo?

Dib: ¿Ofenderte? ¿De que estas ablando zim?

Zim: Que no escuchaste lo que dije ase rato¡¡¡¡, Se que trataste de engañarme

Dib: ¿Engañarte? Eso no es…

Zim: Se a la perfección que admitiste mi superioridad para que yo no hiciera la obra dib¡¡

Dib: Pero eso no tiene sentido zim, entonces nunca te hubiera dicho que eras un cobarde si no asias la obra.

Zim: Es porque estabas jugando conmigo¡¡¡¡

Dib: Eso no. Es…

Zim: TE CAUSO TANTA REPUGNANCIA ¿NO ES ASI?¡¡¡, PORQUE SOY UN ALIEN VERDAD¡¡¡¡

Aquellas palabras enojaron a dib y este se acerco a zim y lo acorralo en la pared poniendo sus manos en cada lado suyo para no dejarle escapatoria alguna ..

Zim: ¿QUE HACES?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ DEJAME IR¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: No

Zim: ¿QUE PRETENDES?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: Aclarar todo¡¡

Zim: NO ME IMPORTA¡¡¡¡

Dib vio fijamente a zim , en el tenia una mirada muy sincera, que incluso zim pudo notarlo que izo que zim se tranquilizara un poco, después de unos segundos dib decidió romper el silencio.

Dib: Zim….¿De donde sacaste esa idea de que me causas repugnancia?

Zim: Eso es muy obvio dib , es por la manera de que últimamente me vez¡¡

Dib: ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que es una mirada de repugnancia zim?, ¿Por qué no se te ocurrió que esa mirada significaba algo mas?..JAH¡ Pero claro siempre te vas a lo negativo zim¡¡¡¡¡

Zim: Somos enemigos dib¡¡Es claro que te causo REPUGNANCIA¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: CLARO QUE NO ZIM¡¡¡¡¡¡

…………………………..

Dib: Escucha bien, Yo….No te jugué ninguna trampa para burlarme de ti zim , yo te dije que si te querías salir de la obra era decisión tuya , porque pensé que tu…….Me odiabas……..y estabas siendo forzado a hacer algo que no quieres hacer…

Zim: ¿Entonces porque desde el principio dijiste que hiciera la obra?

Dib: Al principio no lo sabia pero……….Después logre comprender todo es porque yo…yo…..

Dib pone una mirada seria y se va separando de zim suavemente, Levanta la mirada para ver los ojos de zim…

Dib: Porque yo te quiero zim…….

Aquello izo que lo ojos de zim se abrieran como nunca, dib se voltea para el otro lado de la puerta y agarra la manija de la puerta pero antes de irse…

Dib: Si quieres o no hacer la obra es decisión tuya zim , pero en lo personal yo…Me gustaría muchísimo que la hicieras..Pero no te obligare a que lo hagas, ni que aceptes esas emociones raras de humanos como tu dices….

Dib abre la puerta y se va. Zim se quedo confundido y las palabras de dib apenas las lograba almacenar en su mente, pero mas aun la palabra final que dijo dib, acaso…Dib ¿Esta enamorado de el?, Esa palabras revoloteaban una y otra vez en su mente….zim se fue a otro lugar y se sentó en su escritorio. Se sentía confundido. Raro.

Zim: Que es esta sensación que aprieta tan fuerte mi corazón?, Es tan fuerte que cada vez que pienso en ese humano es mas fuerte aun que difícilmente me deja respirar..QUE ES???¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Gir: Amor

Zim: ¿Qué?

Gir: Usted siente amor amo.

Zim: Eso es absurdo gir¡¡¡¡¡ Soy un irken¡¡¡¡¡ Jamás llegare a sentir eso que llaman amor.

Gir: ¿Por qué?

Zim: Porque..porque..somos enemigos

Gir: Y eso que?, Después de todo dib se enamoro de usted ¿O no?

Zim: si pero… Nunca eh tenido esta sensación antes cuando estaba en el planeta irken, ¿Por qué esta sensación tenia a que aparecer aquí?

Gir: Porque te gusta mucho dib¡¡¡¡, Además no encontrabas en el planeta irken a tu medio taco¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim: ¿Medio taco?

Gir: SIII MEDIO TACO¡¡¡¡

Zim en su planeta no era muy querido exactamente, Nunca llego a tener un verdadero amigo, era burlado cada día por sus superiores por sus estatura, pero sin embrago llego a la tierra y conoció a dib..Un humano que que al igual que el no lo comprendían, una hermana sumamente rara y un padre que le recuerda a cada rato que dejara de interesarse en las cosas paranormales sabiendo exactamente que esa era su verdadera pasión, que nunca lo apoyo en sus sueños, y aun peor en la escuela. Dib era la única persona que se podría decir que lo comprendía, Primero empezando una rivalidad o un dizque odio , mas sin embargo todo esto lo usaban como puro pretexto para estar juntos.. Ya que,,¿Qué seria zim sin dib? ¿Qué seria dib sin zim, Lo mas lógico era que surgiera una tipo relación odio amor entre ellos…

Zim lo comprendió todo..Estaba enamorado de dib y sus sentimientos eran aceptados pero… ¿El orgullo que aun tiene zim, dejara que le responda a dib?..

CONTINUARA……………


	9. Chapter 9

Maestra: La obra comenzara en 30 minutos así que mas les vale que estén listos.

Mientras en la casa de zim

El se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, estaba inseguro. No sabia si debía o no ir a ala obra. Este fue interrumpido por porque llamaban a su puerta. Pero para su sorpresa descubre que es nada mas y nada menos que gaz la hermana menor de dib.

Zim: Y tu que quieres?¡¡¡¡¡

Gaz: Vine a saber si iras o no a la obra

Zim: No voy a ir.

Gaz: y se puede saber la razón?

Zim: Yo..porque….porque no quiero punto.

Gaz: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes miedo?

Zim: No es que tenga miedo si no que solamente me es algo difícil

Gaz: ¿Difícil? Escucha bien, Tu y dib son un par de tontos que les es difícil admitir algo , pero sin embargo dib lucho

contra su orgullo y el gano ¿Qué ahí de ti?...

Se dirige a la puerta y la abre

Gaz: ¿Dejaras que tu orgullo te gane? ¿Dejaras pasar la oportunidad que siempre estuviste esperando?, Que lastima me das en verdad.

Gaz sale de la casa y cierra la puerta después de haber pasado 2 segundos la vuelve a abrir y le dice a zim:

Gaz: Además me esforcé TODA LA NOCHE ASIENDO LOS ESTUPIDOS DISFRASES¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

……………..Eso es todo , Adios.

nnu Vuelve a cerrar la puerta y ahora si se va XD

Zim: O.o Que humana tan rara y escalofriante…..

Zim sabia que gaz tenia toda la razón , el ya había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia dib pero sin embrago su orgullo no le permitía ir a la obra y decirle a dib lo mucho que lo quería, el no iba a permitir eso no quería perder a dib por su orgullo.

Mientras que en la obra dib perdía las esperanzas de ver a zim, Tenia que avisarle a la maestra que el protagonista no vendría pero….

En ese momento para su sorpresa ve que zim entra por la puerta de teatro.

Dib: ¿Zim? ¿Qué ases aquí? Creí que tu…

Zim: SHHHH Sierra el pico dib, Descubrí que si quiero hacer la obra, no solo para demostrarte que no soy un cobarde si no porque…

Dib: ¿?

Zim: Porque..porque…Ahh yo que se¡¡¡¡¡Solo quería hacer la obra contigo dib.

Dib: ¿enserio? Pero ¿Qué te izo cambiar de opinión zim?

Zim: Digamos que una persona que tu conoces me dio una manita.

Dib: Enserio? ¿Quién es?

Gaz: Ustedes 2 tienen que cambiarse ya

Dib: Ok, (agarra su vestuario y se va)

Gaz: Tu¡¡¡ (Señala a zim)

Zim: Que?

Gaz: Mas te vale que no le digas a dib que lo ayude a que vinieras¡¡¡¡¡ o me las pagaras (Le señala el puño)

Zim: O.o bueno..

Gaz: bien, ahora cámbiate (lo jala del brazo y se lo lleva a que se cambie)

Después de unos minutos dib se cambio, llevaba puesto su traje de príncipe y la verdad que eso lo asia lucir bastante bien.

Chica: Oye dib¡ Te ves muy bien¡¡¡

Chica2: te ves atractivo así, no como tu actual apariencia de tonto.

Dib: O.o oh pues gracias, ¿Dónde esta zim?

Chica: Aun no sale….Lindura

Chica, chica2: JOJOJOJO (Coqueteándole)

En ese momento se escucha gritos detrás de una puerta.

Zim: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ME NIEGO A SALIR ASI¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Gaz: Sal YA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim: JAMAS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTAS LOCA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Gaz: QUE SALGAS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ O SI NO LES DIRE A ESA TAL PERSONITA LAS FOTOS QUE TIENES EN TU BOLCILLO

Zim: ¿Cómo SUPISTE QUE TENIA IMÁGENES DE DI…DE ESA PERSONA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Gaz: Intuición AHORA SAL¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim: Estabien estabien.

Gaz sale de la habitación y en eso sale zim de la habitación , lucia un hermoso vestido largo rosita, traía puesto una peluca rubia debajo de los hombros y una coronita sobre su cabello, Aquello fue un gran impacto tremendo a la hora que los demás vieron a zim así…

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que genial¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

LUCES FANTASTICO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

PARECES UNA CHICA¡¡¡¡¡¡

PARA SER UN RARITO LUCES FABULOSA¡¡ PERDON FABULOSO¡¡¡

SI FUERAS CHICA ¿TE CASARIAS CONMIGO?

ERES TODA UNA PRINCESA¡¡¡¡¡¡

Se escuchaban miles de piropos acerca de cómo zim estaba vestido, El disfraz lo hacia parecer chica una chica linda a pesar de su piel de color verde y causaba una cierta ternura al verlo. Dib quedo en total y completamente en shock, zim al tratar de safarse de la bola de personas que le decían piropos este tropezó con dib.

Zim: Auuu ten cuidado humano¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: P..P..pe..pe

Zim: ¿Qué?

Dib:P..perdón, es solo que tu luces..

Zim: ¿?

Dib: Luces hermosa, quiero decir hermoso (sonrojado)

Zim: R..Retráctate¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: Es que zim, pareces una chica.

Zim: Solo porque uso esta cosa eso no signifique que sea una chica humana¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ aunque….el vestido es cómodo y…

Dib: O.O¿¡¡

Zim: olvida eso¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ nunca lo escuchaste¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: O.Ou esta bien, pero en verdad te ves estupendamente perfecto zim

Zim al saber el cumplido venia directamente de dib este volteo su cara rápidamente para que dib no lo notara, pero dib, extiende su mano y empieza a subir su cara lentamente para quedar cara a cara.

Dib: No te avergüences princesa, le aseguro que se be bastante bien , que ase que mi corazón se emocione a mil por hora. Le deseo suerte en la obra.

Dib se inclina y le da un beso a zim en la mano lo cual le hacia pareser exactamente como un príncipe, Algunas cuantas personas vieron este suceso y se emocionaron lo cual le tomaron fotos

NOTA:Jaja quien no se emocionaría al ver esta escena tan romántica de dib y zim como príncipe y princesa jeje, Además por su sorpresa había chicas amantes del yaoi ahí la cual gritaron de emoción nn.

CONTINUARA………..


	10. Chapter 10

La obra comenzó y todos actuaban de maravilla, los disfraces eran muy buenos y había mucha gente presente viendo la obra nn. , Pero los que se notaban mas nerviosos eran dib y zim..

Dib: Hola ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Zim: TT..Yo..yo..soy zim, perdón soy aurora.

Dib: Aurora eh¡ , Que bonito nombre tiene usted y dígame ¿Dónde vive?

Zim: Pero ya sabes donde esta mi base sopenc…--Maldición¡¡¡-- Usted es un extraño no puedo decírselo.

Dib: Comprendo a la perfección que usted desconfié de alguien como yo, pero le aseguro que no le are nada (Mientras le da una sonrisa)

En ese momento era una escena de baile entre la princesa y el príncipe, zim estaba nerviosismo que cambiaba los diálogos muchas beses, en cambio dib se le notaba relajado y tenia esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro cada vez que vei a zim lo cual este se sonrojaba. Dib se acerco a zim tomándolo de la cintura y acercándolo a el para quedar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Dib: No tienes porque temblar aurora no te are daño nn (Aquello se lo invento dib al notar que zim temblaba).

Zim: S..si.

Dib empezó a bailar con zim, por supuesto que este era pisado muchas veces por zim, pero soportaba los pisotones que le daba XD, Zim se daba cuenta que lo pisaba y veía la cara de dib quien seguía sonriéndole a pesar de todo, al terminar el baile.

Zim: T..tengo que ireme

Dib. Espera¡ ¿Volveré a verte?

Zim:SI¡…digo..No lo se..

Dib: Por favor¡¡

Zim: Esta bien, Vivo detrás de esos árboles terrestres.

Dib: nnu que graciosa es usted ---¿Terrestres?--- Esta bien , adios.

Zim se equivocaba y dib intentaba cubrir aquellos errores que se le solía cometer a diario zim, Después de un momento dieron un receso para la segunda llamada.

Zim: Oye dib

Dib: Si

Zim: Gracias por tu ayuda

Dib: De nada nn, Apropósito que ahí de eso de ¿Árboles terrestres? Jje

Zim: No te burles¡¡, Se me salio.

Dib: Jajaja eso y muchas cosas mas nn

Zim: T//T.

Dib: Oye zim, Quería saber si en verdad ases la obra por mi (Sonrojado)

Zim: Q..Que no me escuchaste ase rato?¡(Sonrojado)

Dib: Si pero no se si es la verdad, Quizás solo tratas de engañarte o burlarte de mi

Zim: ¿Qué dices?

Dib: Solo dime una cosa zim ¿Sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti? ¿Acaso me quieres o no?

Zim: Dib yo…

Micrófono: En este momento empezara la obra favor de ir a su lugares , gracias.

Dib: Olvídalo (Se da la vuelta)

Zim: Dib…Ya sabrás mi respuesta.

En esta escena zim tenia que pincharse el de do con la rueca.

Bruja: Adelante niña acércate

Zim: ¿Quién demonios es usted?

Bruja: Estoy tejiendo , pero temo que se me ah enredado el hilo ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Zim: Jah¡…Esta bien.

Zim se acerco de mala gana a la rueca pero este accidentalmente tropieza con su vestido la cual se da un pinchazo en el dedo

Zim: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MI SKIDICHPUNCH¡¡¡

Después de hacer un escándalo nnu, Este por fin se duerme. Llevan a zim en una cama grande donde finge estar dormido.

Dib después de luchar contra sus enemigos y entrara al castillo se dirige donde zim estaba durmiendo…….

CONTINUARA……………..


	11. FIN

Ambos sabían que esa era la escena especial , aquella escena que recordaron durante todo ala semana , nada mas y nadamenos que la escena del beso.

Zim estaba recostado sobre la cama y temblaba, estaba mas que nervioso ya que después de todo ese seria su primer beso. El corazón de dib palpitaba a mil por hora y se acerco hacia donde estaba zim recostado.

Dib: Pero que hermoso , perdón hermosa princesa.

Ada: Tienes que besarla para que despierte.

Dib: Si..

Dib se aserco lentamente hacia zim juntando us labios con los de zim, fue algo raro, misterioso y hermoso, El corazón de ambos latían fuertemente. Al momento que dib iba a separarse de zim , zim estira su mano y jala el traje de dib la cual vuelve a unir sus labios con los de dib, zim no lo quería soltar , el realmente lo estaba disfrutando, Al entender de que zim abia respondido a su beso eso significaba una cosa , Zim aceptaba sus sentimientos, esto emociono a dib y siguió con ese beso largo.

Las personas se quedaron silenciosas, Todos esperaban a que ese beso terminara ya que después de todo ya era muy largo nnu, Pero gaz, se escondió detrás de las cortinas del escenario y con un bastón empuja a dib para que ya terminara. Ambos se separan por falta de aliento, Zim se veía hermoso mientras abría sus ojos, Estaba sonrojado y se notaba una sonrisa en sus rostro, se levanto y se sentó sobre la cama, Quería otro beso de Dib. , pero debían seguir para acabar con la obra.

Dib: Princesa as despertado

Zim: Tu me as despertado, También Me as echo abrir los ojos, por esa razón me gustaría permanecer a tu lado ya que siento lo mismo que tu.

Dib: Me alegra escuchar eso princesa, Mi pregunta es ¿Le gustaría casarse conmigo?

Zim: Si.

Al terminar la obra todos aplaudían, los personajes salían a escena para despedirse, pero lo curioso es que ni el príncipe ni la princesa aparecieron, ambos se escaparon del lugar para estar juntos, Después de todo el destino lo había unido y ya no había nada que los volviera a separar.

**FIN**……….

……………………….

Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ nn ESTE FUE EL FINAL DE MI HISTORIA¡¡¡ GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ESTUVIERON LEYENDO EN VERDAD ESO SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MI , A LOS REVIEWS QUE ME ANIMABAN A SEGUIR CADA VEZ ADELANTE GRACIAS.

SI ASI ES , ZIM Y DIB SE FUGARON JUNTOS XD JEJE, Y LO MEJOR ESQUE SE FUGARON COMO PRINCIPE Y PRINCESA (YA ASTA PARECE UN CUENTO DE AMOR). GAZ SABIA DESDE UN PRINCIPIO LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ELLOS DOS LA CUAL LES ECHO UNA MANITA A LOS DOS YA QUE AMBOS ERAN MUY ORGULLOZOS PARA ADMITIRLO JEJE.

TENGAN POR SEGURO QUE ESTA NO SERA LA UNICA VEZ QUE NOS VEAMOS, NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER, SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO MAS HISTORIAS ZADR SOLO ESPERENLAS nn¡¡

**SE DESPIDE SAKURITH…….**

…………


	12. Mini comic de regalo

Esta es la pagina en que podran encontrar el mini comic de regalo para todos ustedes n.n:

http://sakurith. Las paginas son:

PAGINA 1- POR LEER MI FANFICS nn LES AGRADESE…..

--SAKURITH---


End file.
